


No Longer a Thelyss

by alixcat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Emotional Manipulation, Fey AU, Gen, Minor Emotional Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcat/pseuds/alixcat
Summary: “Essek Morzyn Thelyss.” The ache in his bones tightened as Deirta spoke. “You serve this den. You serve me. Do not forget that.”Five times Essek's true name was held by Deirta, and the one time it wasn't.
Relationships: Deirta Thelyss & Essek Thelyss, The Mighty Nein & Essek Thelyss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	No Longer a Thelyss

Deirta Thelyss, one of the three Umavi fey, was certain of her children. She knew that this was a new soul, a _clean_ soul. This child was hers, just hers, and she relished in that fact. A consecuted soul was not under her domain, it was not _her_ child. 

“My child, my darling.” The child knew not the true nature of his mother’s words, but even as young as he was, he could feel the power instill itself within his very being. And as the name _Essek Morzyn Thelyss_ drifted over his ears, he became wholly himself. 

* * *

“Essek, please come down for dinner.” His mother’s voice echoed in his head, pulling his thoughts out from the book he had been absorbed in. Which was a shame, because he swore he was right on the brink of figuring out this last bit of formula. With an absentminded response of “be there in a minute, mother”, he continued on with his studies. 

He didn’t realize how much time he had lost track of until his mother’s voice sounded from outside his door. “ _Essek Morzyn Thelyss_. Come down to dinner.” It wasn’t a question. Commanded by a will that was not his own, he put away his supplies and made his way out of the room. The door revealed a particularly annoyed Deirta waiting expectantly, eyebrow raised and a frown scrunching her lips tight.

* * *

“Have you considered what it is that _I_ want to achieve?” Essek held his tone even, but he knew the lid would soon burst. “My achievements have already brought renown to Den Thelyss. I can still serve your interests of improving our reputation, but my pursuits are also worth acknowledging.” 

“Is it too much to ask for you to pursue something that will bring less scrutiny? Your research is leading others to doubt your faith in the Luxon, which is not something we can have reflecting back on us.” His mother’s eyes were cold steel, staring into his soul and awaiting a retort. “Do I make myself clear?”

“I’d like to make it clear myself that my research is key to understanding arcane dunamis.” His snark was starting to show itself, but now he barely cared. “If we do not think critically about how the beacons work, we cannot properly harness their power.

“ _Essek Morzyn Thelyss_ .” The ache in his bones tightened as Deirta spoke. “You serve this den. You serve _me_. Do not forget that.”

* * *

“What in the Luxon’s light were you _thinking_?!” Deirta paced back and forth in the parlor. “You have the audacity to question the very foundation of this society?”

“We cannot be certain that the beacons are not an arcane entity with malicious side effects.” Essek’s exasperation was rising every minute. “This isn’t a matter of questioning the Luxon; that is a separate matter entirely. What I am concerned about is the fact we are running souls through a device that we do not have a full comprehension of.”

The fury in Deirta’s eyes was burning him alive. “You will keep such thoughts and concerns to yourself from this point forward. Do I make myself understood, _Essek Morzyn Thelyss_?” 

The name rang through his mind, and despite everything in him wanting to continue the debate, all he could muster was a nod. 

* * *

“Look at you. Making something of yourself.” Deirta made her way across the room after the official ceremony was over. “Glad to see the Thelyss name will have even more presence in court.”

“Of course that is what you are proud of, Denmother.” Essek barely had the social battery to fake politeness, even to an Umavi. “I’m glad to have properly proved myself to you and the rest of the den. Perhaps now I will be able to gain some respect.” The sarcasm fell heavily as if dripping from his fangs.

“Watch your tongue, Shadowhand. Plenty of others will be as well.”

“I am not currently worried about their opinions. They would do best to keep them to themselves.”

“ _Essek Morzyn Thelyss_.” Deirta hissed under her breath. “Do not ruin the one thing you’ve managed to do right.”

* * *

“You wished to see me?” Essek floated himself into the foyer and was immediately greeted with an unpleasant Deirta. The ice in her eyes would normally have chilled him to his core, but now he felt more able to resist her moods. “What is it that you wanted to discuss?”

“Your relationship with the group known as the Mighty Nein.”

Essek felt the shiver shoot down his back, but he didn’t let it phase his expression. “Ah, yes, my wards. Is this a professional question about my performance?”

Silence hung in the air.

“Then I will presume it is a more personal inquiry.”

“You need to let them go.”

His breath caught in his throat. “Pardon?”

“They are a poor influence on you. They are affecting your ability to perform your tasks as Shadowhand, they are making you soft, and worst of all, they are giving you a vulnerable spot.” Her eyes blinked for the first time since the conversation had started. “You need. To let. Them go.”

Essek couldn’t hold back the scoff that came forth from his mouth. “I would like to argue that they have instead made me a much better person and Shadowhand than I ever would have been prior. I am now much aptly prepared for more eccentric behaviorisms, and they have helped me recognize and learn different approaches to my work. I would not be as effective as I would have been prior to knowing them”

“As an Umavi and your Denmother, I demand you listen to me, _Essek_ Morzyn Thelyss.” 

The latent magic of the name only took hold at the start, and he couldn’t help but internally chuckle at the confusion that spread across Deirta’s face as he remained impassive. “You do not hold power over me anymore, mother. I am from Den Thelyss, but I am no longer of Den Thelyss.”


End file.
